


You will scream "I won’t forget you"

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hauntober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui has a nightmare of Obi Wan going MIA
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You will scream "I won’t forget you"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beekeeping and Husbandry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339444) by [Meggory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/pseuds/Meggory). 



> For Hauntober day 11 : Nightmare with a mix of Angstober day 11: MIA
> 
> Inspired by Beekeeping and Husbandry by Meggory where Qui Gon survives Naboo and sometimes after Obi Wan's knighting, the latter is reported to be missing in action.

He's alone. He's been left behind, a diminished Jedi Master, a relic. Wherever he is, it's all inky darkness. No floor nor wall nor sky. Just an oppressive void.

And an aching bleeding wound instead of his bond with Obi Wan. He has never been laid low like this, not even on Naboo.

They say Obi Wan is missing in action. But he knows he's dead. His entire being weeps, his heart, his soul, his scar. He is alone. And then he's not.

Strong and tender arms hold him as he sobs. A Coruscanti accent soothes him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, it will be crossposted on tumblr


End file.
